


Isn't this amazing?

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, cheroni, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for a prompt on Tumblr, requesting that I write a choni fic with the sentence "Isn't this amazing?" included.Or; the one where Toni and Cheryl go to the fair, and Toni is surprisingly scared of 95% of the rides.





	Isn't this amazing?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story! I hope you enjoy reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it!

“OK,” Toni spoke, dragging Cheryl behind her as she rushed through the crowded festival grounds, “we need to do the rifle booth now, so we can make it to the tilt-a-whirl before the line gets too big.”

“I thought you said you hated roller coasters and the whole shebang,” Cheryl said, digging her heels into the ground, forcing Toni to come to a halt. Toni turned to her with a frustrated pout as Cheryl let her hand fall to her side.

“I know,” Toni exhaled, “I may have forgotten how fun the non-scary part of the fair is.”

“Okay, but, you said,” Cheryl raised her hands in front of her and arched a perfectly groomed brow, “and I quote: “fair rides are death traps and the food is a breeding ground for E. coli.””

“I know what I said,” Toni stomped her foot, “but that only goes for the tall rides, the ones that nearly topple over if the wind blows. I like the ones close to the ground.”

“Does that include the ferris wheel?” Cheryl’s mouth fell open and she clutched a newly manicured hand to her heart.

“Especially the ferris wheel,” her girlfriend nodded, brows resting low upon her forehead, “that thing is just an accident waiting to happen. It’s structurally unsound, and add that to the risk of getting stuck at the very top of the wheel, you will never get me on that thing.”

Cheryl stepped towards her girlfriend, twirling a lock of red hair around her index finger. Her tongue darted across her lip and a wicked glint filled her eyes.

“Even if I told you it would make your girlfriend very happy?”

“Even then.” Toni stepped forward to meet Cheryl halfway, grabbing her hand with a wink.

The smile on her face faded quickly, as Cheryl leaned in and whispered in her ear. The words nearly faded away with the breeze, but the heat of her breath on Toni’s cheek was palpable. Her confident stance faltered, and she slumped over in defeat.

“Fine,” Toni conceded, “but you better make it worth it.”

“You best believe I will,” Cheryl bit her bottom lip, before tugging at Toni’s hand to pull her along.

Although Toni grumbled, she followed along willingly. As they neared the tall structure, Cheryl felt their hands starting to slip, as Toni’s hand grew sweaty. She looked to her girlfriend and smiled reassuringly, squeezing her hand and moving a piece of pink hair from her forehead to behind her ear. She could see the panic in Toni’s wide eyes. 

The line for the ride was short, must to Toni’s dismay. She would have been content to be stuck in line until the entire fair shut down, should it keep her from getting into one of those poorly secured seats. Not fully conscious of her actions, she clung to Cheryl’s arm with her entire being, intertwining their fingers and hooking her arm through Cheryl’s. The redhead chuckled at her, and leaned down to place a tender kiss on the top of her head. She could feel Toni trembling.

“If you’re really that uncomfortable, we don’t have to do it anyways,” Cheryl conceded, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

“No, no,” Toni quickly interjected, picking up on the tone of Cheryl’s words, “we’re doing this. Besides, I do not want to miss out on that promise you made me earlier.”

Cheryl’s response was a crooked smile, and she tucked Toni under her arm with a content sigh. She wasn’t afraid to admit that riding the ferris wheel with her girlfriend had been a dream of hers ever since her and Toni became official. She was a sucker for romcoms deep within her well-guarded heart, and every time she watched a scene set on a ferris wheel the aforementioned organ longed for its own romantic scene. Toni setting aside her fears, which were evidently quite strong, just to fulfill her wishes, was more than she had ever thought anyone would do for her, and she felt a rush of emotion all of a sudden.

“What’re you thinking, baby?” Toni interrupted her steadily increasing stream of thoughts, and Cheryl shook her head softly.

“Just,” she began, “I’m really glad I found you.”

“I’m really glad you did too,” Toni beamed, “even if you are draggin me into certain death.”

“Oh, hush, you big baby,” Cheryl rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s dramatics and grinned as Toni grew suddenly quiet once she realized that they were at the front of the line.

Cheryl could feel Toni resisting slightly as she pulled them into the waiting gondola. They sat down, Toni immediately curling into a tight ball at Cheryl’s side, allowing Cheryl to pull her partly into her lap, her hand running soothingly through her curls.

“Just breathe,” Cheryl said as the wheel started to turn, “it’s completely safe, I promise.”

Toni didn’t dare speak, busying herself with focusing on deep breaths as she tried to refrain from hyperventilating. Her fear was magnified by the slow turning of the wheel, as they went higher and higher. Her body went increasingly tense and she squeezed her eyes closed.

She felt the tight ball of anxiety in her chest loosen, when Cheryl started caressing her cheek, humming into her hair. Cheryl felt horrible for a brief moment, berating herself for forcing Toni into this. Yet when she felt Toni uncoil and reach for her other hand to intertwine their fingers, her feelings of guilt dissipated.

When Toni finally opened her eyes, they were nearly at the top and the gondola came to a halt as a new set of fair-goers climbed aboard. From their spot the entire town was visible to them, from the Southside to the Northside, connected by the bustling town center. In the evening sun it appeared sparkling, picture perfect even. For a second she forgot all about the height, and the squeaking of the gears working the ride. 

“Isn’t this amazing?” Cheryl spoke, breathless at the view in front of her.

Toni turned to watch her girlfriend, smiling at the look of absolute awe that grazed her delicate features. She released herself from the suffocating hold she currently had on Cheryl, instead settling for a gentle embrace as Cheryl wrapped her arm around her shoulder. Toni tugged her own arm around Cheryl’s waist and rested her head on her shoulder.

“Thank you,” she sighed.

“For what?”

“Making me do this,” Toni gestured at the view with her free hand, “forcing me out of my comfort zone.”

“I should be thanking you,” Cheryl laughed, looking at Toni with absolute adoration on her face, “for picking me. I am the luckiest girl in the world.”

“I’d say I were, but I am so not having that argument right now,” Toni leaned upwards, nuzzling their noses together. Their breaths mingled, lips less than an inch apart as they breathed in sync. Toni closed the gap, savoring the feeling of soft lips upon her own. The taste of sweet strawberry lip gloss was overpowering, and combined with the fresh scent of roses Toni had never felt more at home - or more in love.


End file.
